espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Vanguardist League
The Black Vanguardist League, is a large scale Armed Para-national Militia that until recently has remained largely undetected by Law Enforcement agencies. General Information The BVL has long remained a shadow organisation, affecting conflicts and flashpoints around the globe to further their own end of a large scale Nuclear Exchange. Their movement was born out of the Paranoia of "Brinkmanship" - The theory of pushing the world to the Brink to bring change to the world. Their aims and tactics have changed since their founding from pushing the world to the edge to taking it into the abyss and emerging as the survivors to start the world afresh. Black Vanguardist Operatives rely primarily on stealth and subterfuge to achieve their goals, they have undertaken raids and bombing campaigns as well as less armed forms of insurrection such as the spreading of propaganda and funding of lesser groups. As part of their tactical operations they often fund smaller unaffiliated groups to spread terror and chaos across their respective territories. The BVL recruits in a variety of ways from both Trained and untrained personnel, they have moles in deep cover among a number of intelligence services around the globe who tip them off about potential recruits who might share interest in the cause. Many of their core group of operatives were born out of the Survivalist and Militia organisations, with many of the newer operatives have been radicalised by propaganda put forth by the former generations. The majority of members of the BVL live a normal life outside of operations, they could be your neighbour, your cousin or even your parents, with only a minority being on full time deployment (1-2 Fireteams for each regional command) for urgent operations. Organisation Their main HQ is situated in the Continental United States, but from here they communicate with 6 Regional Commands (Known as Brigades in most cases), who in turn communicate orders to Battalion Commands, who in turn operate independently of each other to command cells in their regions. This ensures a system wherein if one member is coerced into giving up information, they will only know a limited amount of useful information. Regional Commands; "Eureka Brigade" - One of the largest Regional Commands, operates primarily in Australia, New Zealand and Papua New Guinea and surrounding Islands. "Aquila Brigade" - Operates in Russia, Tbonia and neighbouring former soviet States. "Coiled Snake Brigade" - Operates in South America and Panama, said to have had a hand in several coups and rebel movements in the area as well as influencing the UPA/Argentinian split. "Eastern Command" - Operates in the Pacific Oceanic Basin, has cells as far flung as Karachi and Manila. "Pendant Brigade" - Operates in Western Europe, the Iberian Peninsula and Scandinavia, the second largest Command after North America. "White Star Brigade" - The Smallest regional command despite covering the entire African continent, this Command's cells have funded hundreds if not thousands of Rebel Groups across Africa and the Middle East. North American Command is handled directly by the Nexus and is the largest and most well Armed of all commands, is responsible for the Caribbean, United States, Canada and Mexico. Historical Timeline Locations *The Nexus - The B.V.L's sprawling former Nuclear Weapons silo located in the Rockies, bought from the US Government following the financial crash via a pooling of BVL resources it serves as their main communications hub from where they communicate with Regional Commands. Gallery Diamond.png|The BVL's Diamond Insignia, ofter seen on patches of BVL operatives. Finish340000111100.png|A Pendant Brigade operative in Herrera BVL.png|The most commonly used flag of the BVL, although regional commands all have their own flairs added to the flag. Category:Factions Category:Inactive Factions